La Caída de la Inquisición
by Some Certain Silvertounge
Summary: ¿Hasta dónde puede llegar el fanatismo ideológico, político o religioso? ¿Creen ustedes justo torturar y matar a la humanidad en nombre de Dios? Resumen completo adentro, no es mi intención ofender a nadie


_¿Hasta dónde puede llegar el fanatismo ideológico, político o religioso? _

_¿Creen ustedes justo torturar y matar a la humanidad en nombre de Dios? _

Nosotros somos una organización, cuyo objetivo es derrotar a los de El Santo Oficio de La Inquisición. Hacer caer a aquellos que juran hacer crímenes hacia la humanidad en nombre de su Dios.

Nosotros somos los Akatsuki, una organización antigua que se ha escondido por tanto tiempo del Clero.

En nuestro nombre ha quedado la voluntad de nuestros antepasados: J_ashin, Rikkudou Sennin y Angelus_.

Ellos, soñaban con la paz humana, con el fin al sufrimiento provocado por La Santa Inquisición. Nosotros, haremos de su sueño algo real y no una simple utopía.

_¿Quieres conocer la vida en estos tiempos? ¿Quieres conocer lo que es ser victima del dolor? ¿Quieres saber lo que es ser torturado, marginado y acusado? _

**...No olvides leer la historia... **

**...Y mantener los ojos abiertos...**

* * *

><p><strong>PAREJAS: <strong>MadaPain, KakuHidan, SasoDei, KisaIta, KonanKarin y otras que irán saliendo a lo largo

**ADVERTENCIA:** Esta historia puede ofender a la religión católica.

****NO NOS HACEMOS RESPONSABLES POR EL CONTENIDO QUE ENCUENTREN****

¡Hola a todos! De nuevo les traemos un fic colectivo ente: Akatsukivieneysinlubricación y Otaku_Madara94. ^^

Esta historia trata de como solía ser la vida en los tiempos de la Inquisición.

**Nosotras no queremos ofender a nadie, a ninguna religión quisiéramos ofender. Es solo para humanizar a las personas y que veamos que el fanatismo realmente puede llegar a ser peligroso. **

**Si ofendimos a alguien, nos disculpamos por adelantado. Sin más, esperamos de corazón que les guste ^^**

**ACLARACIONES:**** - Diálogos " " pensamientos *** cambios de escena.**

**¡Nos vemos!**

Me encuentro débil, vulnerable, indefensa. Siento como las ganas se me pierden, como mi mirada se nubla, como mis labios jadeaban. Veo el ocaso venir. ¿Será este mi fin? Siento como mis piernas se rompen, como flaquean sin poder continuar por más. Veo a todos reunirse, veo a todo el pueblo acercarse a presenciar este acto de sufrimiento y dolor. Puedo escuchar sus murmullos, puedo sentir sus miradas de repugnancia hacia mí.

Soy una mujer que practicaba la herbolaria, con tan solo veintiún años. Mi sueño era convertirme en una mujer sabia y madura, tan buena y sabia como solía serlo mi abuela. Traer la paz a mi sociedad, yo me crié en el seno de una familia humilde e "indígena", como ellos suelen llamarnos. Mi sueño está roto, no puedo luchar por más. Este día será mi fin...

_Yo... he sido acusada de brujería y de pactar con Satanás. Recuerdo ese día, el día que me tomaron presa al acusarme de algo que yo no hice. Lo recuerdo perfectamente..._

Una joven, se encontraba en el campo, recolectando plantas medicinales para curar las enfermedades más comunes. La chica se encontraba luciendo un hermoso vestido con flores, el vestido le llegaba hasta los tobillos; y el hermoso y negro cabello recogido en una trenza. La chica estaba feliz, acompañada de su hermana menor.

_—Hermana, ¿Para qué sirve esta planta? —preguntó la pequeña mientras le mostraba una planta._

_—Es para los dolores de músculo —respondió la mayor mientras sonreía a su hermana, pero, a lo lejos, pudo divisar un montón de personas yendo a donde ella.— "Algo no está bien" —pensó para sí mientras ocultaba a su hermana detrás de ella y se colocaba de pie._

_Al llegar, pudo observar que eran hombres solamente, todos montados en caballo y con el signo de la iglesia._

_—¿Se les ofrece algo? —preguntó la joven mientras su hermana se apretaba a su falda._

_—Atrápenla —ordenó uno de los hombres a la vez que separaban a su hermana de su protección y a la joven se la llevaban a cuestas, mientras su hermanita lloraba, extendiendo sus brazos y llorando su nombre._

_—Jovencita, se te acusa de brujería y de haber intentado invocar a Satanás_

_—¿Q...qué? Y...yo no he hecho tal cosa. —la joven sintió sudar frío. El terror le invadió al ver a su pequeña hermanita llorando, ¿No serán tan crueles de separarla de ella, o sí?_

_—¡No intentes negarlo, eres una vil bruja y has burlado el nombre de Dios! —exclamó uno de los hombres. Tenía cabellos negros y cortos en forma de hongo. Su nombre era Gai._

_—¡No se de que me están hablando! —protestó la chica, forcejeando para soltarse del agarre._

_—No nos mientas, te vimos recolectando los ingredientes para tus oscuros hechizos. —murmuró serio un hombre de cabellos plateados. Su nombre era Kakashi. —No intentes resistirte o te irá peor. Tu castigo será diez días de tortura por haber ensuciado el nombre de Dios y haberte aliado con Satanás. Ahora vendrás con nosotros. —fue lo que dijo antes de atarle la boca con una tela y atarle las manos y pies con grilletes. La chica miró por última vez a su pequeña hermana, antes de soltar unas lágrimas por lo que le fuese a ocurrir._

Recuerdo perfectamente ese día que fui separada de mi hermana, de mi familia, de mi sociedad. ¿Por qué yo pactaría con ese tal Satanás? Mis creencias son muy diferentes a la religión que ellos poseen. Ahora, mi destino oscuro se hace presente. Siento como ellos me empujan, aumentando así la velocidad de mis pasos.

—Llegó tu hora, maldita bruja... —murmuró un hombre sucio y vagabundo que se encontraba entre el público que me miraba. Sus ojos de hipocresía se centraban en los míos, al igual que los de muchos otros del pueblo que estaban atentos a la escena de mi sufrimiento.

Observo como dos verdugos lanzaban más paja a mis pies, estoy consciente que será mi último respiro. Desearía haber visto a mi hermana una vez más antes de morir. Los dos tipos que me alejaron de mi hermana, me rocían con agua, creo que ellos la llaman "agua bendita" dicen que sirve para limpiar todos los pecados.

—¿Cuántas veces han hecho esto? —murmuré a los que estaban lanzando paja, ellos me voltearon a ver, uno tenía una cicatriz en la barbilla en forma de "X" y el ojo vendado, mientras el otro tenía una máscara que no dejaba ver su boca, solo se veían sus ojos y cabello, el cual era blanco.

—Muchas, y lo seguiremos haciendo hasta acabar con los ateos y las brujas como tú —me dijo el de la cicatriz mientras le pasaban una antorcha encendida. Cambio mi mirada para otro lado, viendo a la gente a mi alrededor y como si fuera por arte de magia, ahí veo a mi hermanita, llorando a la vez que oraba en voz baja.

—"_Al menos pude verla_" —pensé antes de que prendieran la hoguera y el humo comenzara a nublarme los sentidos.

La hoguera ardía y ardía, siendo esta avivada por los tres verdugos que se encontraban ahí: Hanzo, Danzo y Homura. Los tres viejos Verdugos, de los pocos verdugos que no se avergonzaban de su trabajo, de los pocos y escasos verdugos que nunca usaban una capucha que cubriera su identidad. El pueblo gritaba enloquecido al ver el acto de muerte que ocurría en esos momentos.

—¡Muere bruja! ¡Muere! ¡Satánica! ¡Maldita hereje! ¡Has burlado el nombre de Dios! —gritaba la voz del pueblo, con antorchas a la mano, lanzándole piedras, palos y botellas de alcohol a la joven que se encontraba agonizando de dolor. Con la mirada atónita, los ojos cristalizados y las lágrimas cruzando por sus mejillas. Removiéndose en su propio dolor, forcejeando por salir de esa tortura, intentando encontrar el camino al final de su sufrimiento.

—¿Te arrepientes de tus acciones, bruja? —cuestionó mirándole serio el señor Kakashi, alzando una cruz y el agua bendita en su mano. Orando por la "purificación" de la chica. Esta no dijo nada, tenía los ojos muy abiertos; el sudor escurriendo por su rostro; los cabellos quemados por el fuego, al igual que el vestido que tenía. Ahora, se encontraba con su cuerpo desnudo y herido gravemente por el fuego. La chica ya estaba muerta, ya no podía mencionar palabra alguna. —Al no arrepentirte de tus actos... ¡Tu destino será irte al infierno! —habló el señor Gai, antes de echar una botella de vino, lo que hizo que el fuego aumentara y se llevara consigo todo rastro del cuerpo hermoso y femenino de la chica. El espectáculo por fin había terminado.

—Tanta crueldad humana, tanta idiotez en una simple ideología, tanta y tanta muerte injusta en nombre de un Dios. —murmuró serio un joven encauchado.

—Tonterías nada más —contestó otro joven, también encapuchado, ambos se miraron por un momento para luego asentir con la cabeza y comenzar a caminar del lugar, escurriéndose por calles y callejones, hasta llegar a una puerta donde uno de los dos tocó la puerta suavemente, logrando que se abriera una mirilla y un par de ojos violetas los mirara.

—¿Contraseña?

—_Missit me Dominus_ —murmuraron ambos hombres, a lo que él joven de adentro les dejó pasar, mostrando una casa sencilla, con un decorado levemente destacado, en ese lugar se encontraban otras ocho personas. Todos sentados, pero inmediatamente voltearon a ver quien se había atrevido a llegar.

—Oh, son ustedes —murmuró un joven de piel pálida y ojos rojos, muchas veces perseguido por los de la inquisición para tratar de "purificar" su vista por medio de la tortura como lo sería quitárselos. Su nombre, Uchiha Itachi.

—¿Nos extrañaron? —rió uno de los encapuchados, quitándosela y mostrando sus largos cabellos negros, piel pálida y ojos igualmente rojos que los del joven Itachi, su nombre, Uchiha Madara, tío de Itachi.

—¿Cómo les fue? —preguntó la única mujer; la cual, tenía ojos claros, color miel y su cabello de color azul.

—Hubo otra ejecución en nombre de "Dios" —dijo el otro joven mientras se quitaba la capucha, revelando sus cabellos naranjas y su rostro con perforaciones.— Cada vez los denigran más —murmuró tomando asiento en un sofá junto a la chimenea.

—¿Y quién fue la victima esta vez? —preguntó entrecerrando los ojos un joven peli-rojo, de cabellos alborotados, piel pálida y ojos miel.

—Fue una joven "indígena", como ellos suelen estereotiparles. Una escena dura de ver, la chica era realmente joven. —respondió el joven de cabellos naranjas, sublíder de los presentes, siendo Madara Uchiha, el líder de estos.

—Esos malditos enfermos... La cosa se ha puesto demasiado jodida en estos tiempos. —murmuró un hombre de alto; de piel pálida, casi rayando al color azul; Su nombre era Kisame.

—Y que lo digas... —murmuró Konan, llevándose unos dedos a las sienes.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más tendremos que esperar? —cuestionó un albino, con un colgante en el pecho.

—Solo un poco más —murmuró Madara, colocando sus manos enfrente de su cara, en un gesto pensativo, con los dedos entrelazados.— Primero tenemos que ver la alianza con los Senju.

—¡Que se haga lo que se tenga que hacer, joder! ¡Tenemos que eliminar al clero y a la inquisición! —demandó de nuevo el albino.

—Cállate, Hidan, me das dolor de cabeza —gruñó un moreno mientras se acariciaba las sienes.

—¡Cállate tu, avaro de mierda! —le gritó al moreno, el cual solo le miró molesto.

—¡Dejen de pelear, ustedes dos! —declaró el sublíder, Pain.— Hidan, no es del todo sencillo, esperaremos lo que sea necesario. —calló Pain durante unos segundos.— Lo que sí está seguro, es que la inquisición llegará a su fin... Esa es nuestra prioridad. —murmuró lúgubre el joven de cabellos naranjas, a lo que el silencio les invadió por unos cuantos segundos.

—¿Han contactado cuando menos a los del Clan Senju? —cuestionó Itachi, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Tú sabes la rivalidad que tiene nuestro Clan con los Senju. No es cosa fácil poder dialogar con ellos sin sacarnos los ojos. —rió con sarcasmo Madara— Nuestras ideologías, creencias y formas de hacer las cosas podrán diferir... Pero ambos Clanes buscamos el mismo objetivo. Tarde o temprano esa alianza se dará. —murmuró entrecerrando también los ojos.

—Mientras tanto, nosotros debemos asegurarnos de seguir vivos. De estar juntos y hacer cumplir el sueño de nuestros antepasados, el sueño de Rikudou Sennin. El sueño de hundir al clero hispánico.

—Todo sea por la igualdad social. Por la libertad de creencias. Todo sea por vivir dignamente y sin religiones que nos aten a sus códigos de comportamientos... Todo sea por obtener un final justo y hundir la mafia religiosa. —murmuró Konan seria.

—Por ello. —susurraron todos en unísono.

—Nosotros somos los Akatsuki, todo por un nuevo amanecer. Un amanecer limpio, un amanecer puro. —declaró Pain, líder de la organización Akatsuki. Una organización perseguida desde hace siglos por la iglesia católica. Una organización cuyo objetivo era lograr el fin de la religión católica, de erradicar el fanatismo religioso. Ellos eran los Akatsuki, la organización encargada de realizar la paz. Aunque puede ser más una utopía el sueño de poder crear la paz. Pero es algo por lo que ellos consideraban grato sacrificarse.

_...Diabulus in Gaia, Missit me Dominus..._


End file.
